Los seis besos que Clint y Natasha se deben
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabbles:. Todos conocemos la estrecha relación que parece unir a Ojo de Halcón y a la Viuda Negra, la clase de relación que va más allá del peligroso trabajo que ambos desempeñan. Los dos espías caminan en la cuerda floja del autocontrol, imprescindible en su profesión, pero hubo seis ocasiones en que estuvieron a punto de sucumbir y caer al vacío.
1. Noticias

**Hace poco, trasteando en la página de LiveJournal donde se encuentran las famosas tablas de 30 temas, una de las cuales ya he completado y otra la tengo a medias, di con una tabla que no había visto: la tabla 30 besos. El desafío resultó irresistible, pero me siento incapaz de escribir treinta besos sobre una sola pareja, así que la dividí entre mis cinco OTPs de _Avengers _y asigné seis temas a cada una de ellas. Cada tema ha dado origen a un drabble, y esta vez, son drabbles de verdad: ninguno supera una única página de Microsoft Word.**

**Decidí comenzar con Clint y Natasha para ponérmelo difícil. ¿La razón? Bueno, aunque les shippeo mucho, son los dos personajes menos desarrollados en las películas, y el origen de esa relación tan compleja resulta oscuro. Por eso he intentado plasmar en estos seis drabbles esa atracción muda que sienten el uno por el otro. Teóricamente deben incluir un beso, en el caso de esta pareja son no-besos xD Intento transmitir en ellos que podrían haberse besado, pero sus personalidades y las circunstancias lo impidieron. De hecho, cada uno de los drabbles se desarrolla en una misión diferente.**

**Pero claro, eso sólo es teoría. Sólo tengo una manera de averiguar si he cumplido mi propósito, ¡y es leyendo vuestras opiniones! Así que, tanto si os gusta como si no, ¡contádmelo!**

******************************************************************Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**1. Noticias**

Era mediodía. Natasha recordaba eso.

Bueno, en realidad lo recordaba todo de aquel día. Era una de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Los aviones atravesando aquellos dos edificios que eran la cumbre del mundo. El humo, las llamas, el desmoronamiento. Fue como ver en directo la caída de un imperio. Y aunque ella ya lo había visto innumerables veces, contempló en un silencio solemne mientras a su lado Clint mantenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla con estupor. Se quedó congelado viendo, con el mando del televisor en la mano, cómo se tambaleaba la cima del mundo. Cómo la más atroz de las amenazas, el terrorismo, hacía trizas aquel sentimiento común de invulnerabilidad que el Estado garantizaba a todos los ciudadanos del país más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra. El país en el que él había nacido, el país al que servía. Su país.

Natasha no se atrevió a hablar. Hacía mucho que había abandonado no sólo su sentido del patriotismo, sino el propio concepto. Pero trabajaba para el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos y estaba rodeada de personas que, a diferencia de ella, sí lo observaban. Clint era uno de ellos, y por respeto a su dolor, calló. Podía entender su impotencia, aquel sentimiento de que, de haber estado en Nueva York, él, un espía de élite, podría haber hecho algo. Pero S.H.I.E.L.D. les había destinado en Berlín, donde la persecución de un maníaco asesino en serie que había aterrorizado a tres Estados con sus brutales crímenes y que había dado esquinazo a los federales huyendo a Europa parecía ahora, en comparación con aquel brutal ataque, un mero subterfugio para evitar la intervención de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Nueva York. Porque, ¿cómo era posible que aquella organización, que todo lo sabía, no hubiese prevenido la masacre? La espía se hacía las mismas preguntas que, sabía, atormentaban a su compañero. Sólo que a él le atormentaban más que a ella. Natasha había sido rusa. Clint aún era americano.

Discretamente, la espía hizo amago de abandonar el pequeño salón del piso de alquiler desde el que iban a buscar a su presa. Natasha no era de esas personas a las que se les da bien ofrecer consuelo, y en casos como aquel, nada de lo que ella pudiera decir lograría que Clint se sintiera mejor.

En realidad, era así con casi todo, pero cuando ocurría una desgracia, la gente se sentía obligada a decir inútiles palabras de ánimo. No era su caso.

Se encontraba ya en el umbral cuando oyó la voz de su compañero:

-Nat.

La espía se giró. Por primera vez desde que encendió el televisor, el rostro de Clint estaba vuelto en otra dirección, y la miraba a ella. Natasha se dio cuenta de que, aunque transgrediese sus propios principios, iba a quedarse, porque él la necesitaba. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en el sofá, a su lado. Estaban muy juntos, y la voz del locutor del informativo se convirtió en un murmullo sin sentido cuando Clint y ella se miraron a los ojos. Él acercó entonces su rostro al de Natasha, muy despacio, como si fuera a besarla, sin cerrar los ojos. Ella entornó los párpados, esperando sus labios, dispuesta a darle un beso que transmitiera algo que las palabras de consuelo no lograrían ofrecer nunca. Sin embargo, Clint se detuvo a pocos centímetros y apoyó la frente en el hombro de aquella mujer a la que llamaban la Viuda Negra. Ella tuvo la sensación de que Clint podría haber llorado. Pero los espías no lloran ante las malas noticias.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	2. Asalto

**He aquí el segundo drabble de esta mini colección. En este caso, el tema propuesto era _Extorsión/Asalto_, y yo elegí entre uno de los dos para adaptarlo a la misión de Clint y Natasha en esta ocasión. Debo reconocer que, salvo en el primero, me costó mucho ceñirme a mi norma autoimpuesta de una sola página de Word para cada drabble, porque diseñé las seis misiones en las que se desarrollan los drabbles y para poneros al corriente y explicar la presencia de los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. ocupaba demasiado, dejando poco para "su momento".**

**¡Espero que _Asalto_ os guste! Tanto si es así como si no, ¡dejadme un review, _please_!**

**********************************************************************Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**2. Asalto**

Las calles estaban desiertas bajo el sol abrasador. Se encontraban a finales de octubre, pero las temperaturas no daban tregua. El calor era tan implacable allí, en Doha, como en el resto del desierto en que se alzaba la metrópoli, una de las más avanzadas y ricas del mundo. Pero toda luz proyecta una sombra, y todas las ciudades tienen sus barrios pobres. La capital de Qatar no era ninguna excepción. Clint se ubicó una vez más junto a la ventana, cuyas toscas contraventanas de madera, destinadas originalmente a bloquear la luz directa del sol, servían para ocultar el cañón de un sofisticado rifle con mira telescópica. No era su arma preferida, y de hecho no planeaba apretar el gatillo, pero una mira tan precisa como aquélla era mucho más que discreta que un telescopio, y servía al mismo propósito.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? –Oyó la voz de Natasha a su espalda.

-Ahora mismo veo la luz de la pantalla de su ordenador –respondió Clint.

-Dime que está jugando al Pac Man –siseó la espía.

Clint rió entre dientes. El comandante Fury había vuelto a emparejarles para llevar a cabo aquella misión tan atípica: detener al diseñador de un virus informático que había estado a punto de hacer fosfatina todo el sistema informático de varias multinacionales estadounidenses. Generalmente, S.H.I.E.L.D. no se ocupaba de asuntos como aquél, pero había sido una orden directa del Secretario de Economía. En una época como aquella, en que todo se confiaba a la tecnología, ciertos ataques informáticos podían llegar a suponer la ruina de una empresa, y en el caso de aquellas víctimas, eso podía suponer una debacle económica y una alarmante pérdida de puestos de trabajo. Así que allí estaban ellos, Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra, vigilando a un joven zarrapastroso que comía un grasiento sándwich frente a la pantalla de su ordenador.

Natasha se arrodilló junto a Clint, tratando de atisbar algo a través de las estrechas rendijas de la contraventana, sin mucho éxito. Él desvió la mirada hacia ella durante un instante, y pudo ver la pátina de sudor que cubría el esbelto cuello de la espía. Llevaban cerca de dos semanas enfrascados en el seguimiento de aquel presunto culpable, hacinados en aquel cuchitril sin agua corriente, y Clint no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo lo hacía Natasha para seguir pareciendo una estrella de cine. O para resultarle tan sexy, incluso tan sudorosa y maloliente como él.

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó ella de repente-. Sigue vigilando.

-Sí –se limitó a responder él, obediente.

Tras ellos crujió el teléfono indetectable a través del que recibían las órdenes directas. Natasha se incorporó para cogerlo, y tras intercambiar unas frases con su interlocutor, dijo:

-Tenemos un comando cubriéndonos para evitar que huya. Nos toca entrar.

Su compañero se puso en pie, y fue gracias a su largo entrenamiento que no tenía las piernas adormecidas. La espía le esperaba tendiéndole un arma corta –un arco no serviría de gran cosa en una vivienda tan pequeña- que él cogió en silencio. Era un gesto rutinario para los dos, pero cruzaron una rápida mirada, y a Clint le sorprendió descubrir en los ojos de Natasha que a ella tampoco le importaba que él estuviese sudoroso y maloliente. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ahora tocaba trabajar.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	3. El sonido de las olas

**Os presento el tercer drabble de esta colección, _El sonido de las olas_. Creo que es mi preferido, y me parece que, expandido, daría para una buena historia, y eso que la escena entre Clint y Natasha es más bien cortita... Pero en este caso, es más importante lo que se deja caer que lo que sucede entre ellos al final del drabble. Pero a vuestro juicio dejo la relevancia de cada elemento... y lo que más os gusta de esta pequeña historia.**

**¡Y no olvidéis dejarme un review para contármelo! Muchas gracias por los que ya habéis enviado.**

**************************************************************************Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**3. El sonido de las olas**

Primero se oyeron disparos, y el rugido de los motores de aquellos coches de diseño en una persecución desesperada a lo largo de aquella avenida de altas y delgadas palmeras. La gente tardó unos instantes en ponerse a cubierto, pues al principio pensaron que se trataba del rodaje de una película. No era el primero que veían en Malibú. Las balas disparadas desde ambos vehículos tuvieron que impactar escandalosamente en unos cuantos adornos en las aceras y levantar la tierra de varios parterres para lograr que cundiese el pánico y los viandantes desapareciesen por fin. Sólo empezaron a asomarse, más curiosos que asustados, cuando el estruendo de una colisión preludió un instante de silencio, que fue roto al cabo de unos instantes por las sirenas de los coches de policía, la ambulancia y el camión de bomberos.

El coche perseguido, un Ferrari rojo como la sangre, se había estrellado en su huida contra un puesto de comida rápida. Afortunadamente, tanto encargados como clientes del mismo salieron sorprendentemente ilesos; el único ocupante del Ferrari, un tipo moreno y que lucía una estridente camisa con motivos hawaianos, tampoco sufrió heridas de gravedad, pero se lo llevó la ambulancia de todas formas, una ambulancia con escolta policial. Un inspector estrechó la mano a la conductora y el copiloto del segundo vehículo, un estridente Lamborghini Murciélago color amarillo. Los agentes de policía se dedicaron a acordonar la zona y dispersar a los curiosos. El inspector comunicó a comisaría la nota de prensa: tras la detención en su vivienda de uno de los narcotraficantes más buscados de la Costa Oeste, dos agentes habían perseguido a su hombre de confianza, evitando que huyese con numerosos documentos necesarios para hacer efectiva la detención y desmantelar una de las redes de distribución de estupefacientes más activas del Estado de California. No mencionó, claro, que esos dos agentes pertenecían a una organización de inteligencia secreta que no estaba atada a jurisdicción alguna, y que al menos uno de ellos había pasado tres meses infiltrado en el seno de la organización para conseguir pruebas necesarias para efectuar la detención. Dichos agentes parecían, por cierto, haberse esfumado de repente. Una agente le dijo que habían bajado a la playa, al borde del agua, donde sólo se oían las olas.

-Por fin se ha acabado –comentó Clint, lanzando una mirada a Natasha. Le costaba reconocerla, aun sabiendo que se trataba de ella: había pasado aquellos meses con el pelo teñido de rubio para adaptarse a la estética de las mujeres con las que se movía su narco, y lucía un diminuto bikini y un pareo que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación-. Ha sido una de las misiones más extenuantes a las que me he enfrentado.

Ella sonrió, no sin cierto sarcasmo. Sus cortos encuentros con su compañero para recibir órdenes concretas fueron insatisfactorios para ambos. Natasha había tenido que hacer cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa para evitar que se sospechase de ella, y Clint había estado al corriente de todo. Los celos habían estado a punto de comerle vivo.

-Creo que nos merecemos un descanso –declaró la espía, acercándose a Clint.

Él se envaró. Conocía a Natasha, y sabía que el romanticismo no era su fuerte. Pero cuando vio que su compañera se aproximaba más de lo habitual, se dejó llevar. Parecía distinta con el pelo rubio, y parecía desear que él la besara. Clint se inclinó sobre ella, pero al ponerle una mano en el hombro, Natasha le hizo una llave de judo que le dejó tendido sobre la arena.

-No –replicó ella, riendo entre dientes. Clint suspiró. Ahí estaba la Natasha de siempre.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	4. Cadena excesiva

**Lo bueno de que los seis drabbles ya estén escritos es que puedo actualizar con una regularidad que ojalá pudiera cumplir con mis otros fanfics. Así que, aquí tenéis _Cadena excesiva_, el cuarto drabble de Clint y Natasha. La tentación de ambientar uno de ellos durante la infiltración de la Viuda Negra como secretaria-ayudante de Tony era irresistible, así que le dediqué este drabble. Creo que es en el que menos claro queda el tema, pero estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que lo de "Cadena excesiva" se las trae...**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión aunque no los conteste... Es porque no sé qué decir.**

******************************************************************************Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**4. Cadena excesiva**

Clint encendió su teléfono móvil en cuanto bajó del avión. Los mensajes de texto y los correos electrónicos comenzaron a bombardear el pequeño dispositivo, y el agente suspiró con gesto resignado mientras lo silenciaba y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Aquéllas habían sido sus dos únicas semanas de vacaciones en años, y a decir verdad, los últimos cuatro días se aburrió como una ostra. En el fondo, todos aquellos mensajes que, sabía, procedían del S.H.I.E.L.D., y que seguramente eran apuntes para futuras misiones, le hacían sentirse vivo.

No volvió a mirar el teléfono hasta que hubo recogido su equipaje, y se topó con un escueto correo de Natasha en el que le informaba de que se encontraba en Nueva York con una misión especial: mantener a Tony Stark, recientemente devenido en el superhéroe Iron Man, bajo vigilancia. Clint hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Seguía obsesionado el comandante Fury con la Iniciativa Vengadores? Clint estaba al corriente, y consideraba la idea una especie de cuento de hadas absurdo. Pero por desgracia, el comandante Fury era su jefe y el de Natasha. Si ordenaba a la espía que vigilase a aquel multimillonario caprichoso, ella no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Al arquero no le cabía la menor duda de que su obstinado superior habría montado todo un dispositivo dedicado exclusivamente a complementar el trabajo de infiltración de Natasha en Stark Industries. Qué manera de derrochar el dinero del contribuyente.

El agente abandonó el aeropuerto JFK a través de la salida de la Terminal 4 y tomó un taxi. Ya que estaba en Nueva York, podía acercarse a visitar a Natasha. No estaba seguro de que ocupase el piso franco de la organización en la ciudad, pero sabía dónde encontrarla.

El amanecer teñía el cielo de Nueva York con un tono más pardo que anaranjado, pero Central Park estaba, como siempre, repleto de improvisados deportistas haciendo _footing _antes de ir a trabajar. Clint se confundía entre ellos, con su ropa de deporte cuidadosamente escogida para mimetizarse con el resto. Eso no impidió que no tardase en percibir una silueta femenina corriendo a su lado, una silueta que reconoció al punto. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez que coincidieron, y los tirabuzones se le ensortijaban en torno al rostro. Otros agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que la conocieran peor se habrían sorprendido, quizá, de su elegancia en aquel papel. Clint no era uno de ellos.

Los dos agentes corrieron durante un trecho sin hablar, como verdaderos desconocidos, rodeados por otros corredores embutidos en prendas deportivas de marca que intercambiaban frases banales. Transcurrió cerca de media hora, y los dos espías se dirigían ya a la salida del parque, cuando por fin Natasha susurró:

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Aburridas –respondió Clint con idéntico tono de voz-. Habría renunciado a ellas de haber sabido que el comandante iba a meterte en esta cadena con la que planea atar a Stark.

-No me van los _menajes à trois _–replicó ella-, pero yo también te he echado de menos.

Se separaron a la salida del parque como verdaderos desconocidos. Pero Clint sabía que su pequeño encuentro no había pasado desapercibido, como confirmó la vibración en su bolsillo. Al sacar su teléfono móvil, no pudo chasquear la lengua cuando leyó el mensaje con su castigo: tendría que tomar otro avión para escoltar a Coulson al desierto de Nuevo México. Encantador.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	5. Nuestro mundo

**Penúltimo drabble, ¡listo! Me está dando penita que los seis drabbles sean de no-besos, Clint y Natasha se merecen al menos un beso de verdad... Pero creo que algo como eso complicaría bastante las cosas para ellos. Pero aún así, y a pesar de lo poco expresivos que son, tienen una química impresionante en pantalla, una química que he tratado de reflejar en estos drabbles. A nivel argumental, _Nuestro mundo _podría enlazar con el vigésimo primer drabble de _30 momentos con los Vengadores_, _Retroceso_. ¿Lo habéis leído también?_  
_**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión aunque no los conteste... Es porque no sé qué decir.**

**Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**5. Nuestro mundo**

En el sur de Europa había terminado oficialmente el invierno, y la gente ya había empezado a desterrar los abrigos, pero Rusia era diferente. Todavía había nieve en los márgenes de las calles, y la gente caminaba arrebujados en sus gruesos abrigos, con la mirada gacha para evitar que los copos de nieve, más pequeños que los de meses anteriores, se les metiesen en los ojos. El crudo invierno ruso tenía muchos inconvenientes a la hora de trabajar, y por eso el comandante Fury encargó a sus dos agentes más expertos en el terreno la captura de Carl Delandan, un ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que pronunció las fatídicas palabras "Me vengaré" después de ser despedido. Y poco después, algunos de los secretos mejor guardados del Pentágono, algunos relacionados con la organización, salieron a la luz. Atrapar al principal sospechoso se convirtió en la mayor prioridad de S.H.I.E.L.D.; las preguntas vendrían luego.

Pero Moscú tenía dos pequeños inconvenientes: estaba fuera del territorio nacional de los Estados Unidos, y aquella larga historia con aquel país. Fury estaba bastante convencido de que los servicios secretos rusos no sólo no colaborarían con S.H.I.E.L.D., sino que entorpecerían la investigación tanto como fuese posible. Por eso ordenó a Natasha y a Clint que actuasen con la máxima discreción. Para reforzar la operación, los agentes Quartermain y Vries fueron los primeros en entrar en Rusia, atrayendo la atención de los servicios secretos y, probablemente, de Delandan. Clint y Natasha se instalaron en un lujoso ático del centro de Moscú bajo seudónimos alemanes de una manera tan ostentosa que difícilmente podrían haber despertado sospechas de ser espías estadounidenses. La misión debía completarse en el menor tiempo posible, a petición del mismísimo Presidente, pero en S.H.I.E.L.D. sabían que una persecución tan delicada llevaría, en el mejor de los casos, meses.

Ya habían transcurrido dos cuando Clint se despertó en mitad de la noche. Compartía con Natasha una amplia cama de matrimonio, pero cada uno ocupaba su mitad sin interferir con el otro. O casi, pues su compañera parecía inquieta, y se revolvía bajo el yugo de una pesadilla. El arquero le puso una mano en el hombro, dispuesto a calmarla, pero ella despertó de repente y, por acto reflejo, desenfundó la pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada y le apuntó entre los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos: él, para evitar que un movimiento brusco incitase a Natasha a apretar el gatillos; ella, mientras su cerebro asimilaba lentamente la situación. Acabó apartando el arma con aspecto acongojado.

-Lo siento –no sonó tan entera como siempre-. Es este país. Siempre me altera.

Clint asintió en silencio, pues lo sabía antes incluso de que ella lo articulara. Natasha había sido criada desde muy pequeña para convertirse en una espía letal, los conocimientos más mortíferos habían sido grabados a fuego en su cerebro en el corazón del país en el que se encontraban. Juntos, se habían unido a S.H.I.E.L.D., y aquél era el único mundo que conocían. Por eso, Clint sabía que la espía no deseaba su compasión.

Natasha contempló a su compañero en la trémula penumbra de la habitación, con las sirenas de las ambulancias de fondo. Fue una mirada extrañamente intensa, la clase de mirada que te hace recordar los vínculos que forjas con un desconocido para convertirlo en un amigo. O en algo más.

El arquero respiró con calma, esperando una señal por parte de Natasha, pero cuando creyó que llegaría, ella parpadeó y volvió a tumbarse. No tardó en escuchar su respiración pausada. Estaba durmiendo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	6. Invencible

**Y... último drabble de la colección. Como _Nuestro mundo_, _Invencible_ podría vincularse con uno de los drabbles de _30 momentos con los Vengadores_, en este caso, _Ventisca_.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión aunque no los conteste... Es porque no sé qué decir.**

**Disclaimer: _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**6. Invencible**

La política de actuación de S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre los criminales internacionales era muy estricta: nada de meter las narices, salvo si se veían afectados intereses estadounidenses. La norma se había aplicado a rajatabla, si bien era cierto que dichos intereses se veían afectados con bastante facilidad. Y por eso estaban Clint y Natasha en Budapest: porque tras la desaparición de un grupo de reporteros norteamericanos en Chile, la opinión pública demandaba que se esclareciese el suceso. El régimen de Pinochet acababa de caer y las noticias que llegaban desde el país sudamericano no dejaban en buen lugar las relaciones establecidas entre los Estados Unidos y la tiránica dictadura. Sólo parecía haber una manera de arreglar todo aquello, y era dar con el culpable y ejecutar una venganza en nombre del pueblo estadounidense.

Varios años de investigaciones desvelaron que el alto cargo que encargó la desaparición de los incómodos periodistas había logrado escapar a Europa en el caos que siguió a la caída del régimen, y que vivía cómodamente en Budapest, rodeado por una corte de ex militares chilenos y soviéticos que le protegían a modo de ejército personal. Era, en su ostentosa mansión de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados, el monarca absoluto que no había conseguido ser en su país natal, donde hubo de conformarse con ejercer labores de verdugo brutal.

-Ese tipo permanece a la clase que más odio –comentó Clint.

Probaba la tensión de la cuerda de su arco en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Faltaban escasos minutos para el inicio de la operación y Natasha se encontraba a su lado, organizando sus pequeñas armas: cuchillos, cuerdas, un spray de pimienta. Ella luchaba mejor cuerpo a cuerpo, y cuanto más cerca estaba, más letal resultaba.

-¿Por haber colaborado con una dictadura? –Preguntó.

-No –respondió él. El concepto de golpe de estado e imposición de un régimen político le resultaba ajeno, a pesar de haber visto caer unos cuantos y de haber colaborado en la desaparición de uno o dos. Hay cosas que uno no asume como ciertas hasta que no las ha visto, y bueno, él era americano-. Es por esos delirios de grandeza tan desmesurados. Me ponen enfermo.

Natasha asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Para ella no era tan ajeno.

-Hay gente así en todas partes –argumentó ella, restándole importancia-. Es un rasgo de personalidad como otro cualquiera, pero si cometen atrocidades como en este caso… Bueno, para eso existe la gente como nosotros, Clint.

Él giró ligeramente la cabeza para lanzar media sonrisa a su compañera. Resultaba curioso cómo alguien en apariencia tan frío como Natasha Romanoff era capaz de decir cosas como aquélla, cosas que lograban que aquel trabajo tuviese multitud de matices diferentes. Había días en que no se sentía muy lejano a los asesinos a los que perseguía, pero en aquel momento se sintió un auténtico justiciero. Miró a Natasha a los ojos al añadir:

-Por eso no podemos dejarnos derrotar, ¿verdad? Para seguir parándoles los pies a los villanos –ella asintió con la cabeza, las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas en una sonrisa no exenta de ironía y complicidad-. Adelante, Romanoff. Vamos a ganarnos el pan.

Los dos agentes se escurrieron al exterior, donde la ventisca les dio la bienvenida.

* * *

**Algunas lectoras me habéis preguntado si habría algún beso de verdad entre ellos... Bueno, hemos llegado al final, y habréis comprobado que lo cierto es que no. La verdad es que la química que demuestran en la película original es, desde mi punto de vista, derivada de una atracción mutua, pero nunca consumada. Por eso, he intentado reflejar en estos seis drabbles seis momentos en los que podrían haber llegado a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero acabaron no haciéndolo, probablemente por encontrarse en misiones, que no son de lo más adecuado...**

**Espero que os hayan gustado mis seis drabbles. ¡Gracias por haberme leído!**


End file.
